Supernatural in Paradise
by Ohhotdam
Summary: Sam and Dean catch wind of some hinky things in Hawaii, and they head out for in investigate. The five-0 team is already on the case though, so the brothers had better keep it on the down-low. Poor Kono, she's having the worst week o them all: first brutally attacked, now kidnapped, what next?
1. Chapter 1

the five-0 team, minus Steve, was slumped around the smart table. It was three in the morning and the whole team had pulled an alnighter for the third time on a row. Kono was fast asleep, Danny barely clutching on to a cup of coffe and halfheartedly watching security taped with a drowsy Chin. They had four murders now, each as gruesome as the last, looking like they were done by some sort of huge dog. They had no leads, no evidence, and no ideas. Fingerprints found at the scene didn't match anyone in the system- anyone in any system- leading them to believe that someone was releasing their pet something.

"Anything?" Asked an ever awake Steve as he rushed in from the morgue. The team snapped to attention, Kono peeling a piece of paper off of her cheek.

"Nothing to connect the victims, Boss." Yawned Kono, arching her back as she streatched without noticing the two sets of eyes lingering on her body. Chin however, did, and cleared his throat with his eye brows raised. Needless to say the five-0 team was still adjusting to working with each other.

"And nothing on the video footage outside victim three's apartment." Finished Chin having the attention of a slightly bashful Steve, an unapologetic Danny, and an oblivious Kono.

With a heavy sigh, Steve ran his hand down his face in frustration. The governor was on his ass wanting this case closed last week and the public was terrified. Before he could get too caught up in his depressing thoughts, the shrill ring of his cell broke the silence.

Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to improve his mood. The team noticed the storm clouds brewing over Steve's head and stood up warily, Danny dropping a curse as he relenquished his lukewarm coffee.

"Suit up." Sighed Steve, checking his badge and gun, "We've got a fresh one."

...

"Remind me again why we have to work while on vacation?" Groaned Dean as his brother put down the now-silent police scanner. "We're in hawaii for gods sake!"

refusing to answer, Sam started up the Camaro they were renting and sped down the Main Street. His brother continued to mumble incomprehensible nonsense about admiring the scenery and culture of Hawaii as they sped past bikini clad locals.

"Damn." Exlaimed Sam as they drove by the residence which was now clad in yellow tape and just about ever police officer on the island. "The police are already here."

"what did you expect? They even put their task force on the case. Like that'll help." Snorted Dean. "Park around the block so they don't notice us loitering around every scene."

with a roll of his eyes, Sam continued around the block and parked out of sight. " Hey, you didn't even know what we were dealing with originally. You have to admit that this is weird."

"Yeah, some whack job releasing his pet weredog which can change anytime he commands. Damn witches." Dean eyed a passing car, the surfboards bound ontop an obvious indicator that the vehicle was beach-bound. "Ugh! We haven't even gotten to surf yet and we've been here for four days!"

"And in those four days, two- now three- people have died! I promise we will go surfing when we kill this thing."

Huffing indignantly, Dean reclined the leather seat and pulled on his shades. "Wake me up when they're gone."


	2. Chapter 2

The blood spatter on the ceiling was actually impressive, though Kono, considering the ceiling was at least twelve feet high. Whatever had killed their victim had a lot of rage and power. As she stared up, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, like someone was watching them. Something about this crime scene, about all of them, just bugged her: something was wrong.

Surreptitiously, she glanced around the room and out the windows. During her sweep, she met eyes with a frowning Steve: he felt it too. That was a relief, at least she wasn't going crazy.

Max spoke up from his position by the body, "I will need to confirm this when I am back at the morgue, but it appears as though two of the wounds were inflicted by a blade."

"That's new." Said Chin, " But we already knew there was a person involved."

"But why did he get physically involved? He never has before." Wondered Danny. There was a pause as the team thought.

"Maybe it was more personal this time?" Suggested Steve tentatively.

"Maybe the victim fought back?" Chipped in Kono, "this guy is intimidating." The victim was a muscle-bound prize fighter with tattoos and a crooked nose. Nothing like the first grade teacher, the pudgy tourist, the private attourney, or the wild college sophomore hat were their other victims. Nothing about this case made sense.

"Intimidated by a little bit of muscle, Kono?" Ribbed Danny, breaking the macabe mood that had settled. He smiled teasingly as Kono glared at him, knowing she could kick his butt any day of the week.

"Maybe, but not by _your _little bit of muscle." She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and strolled out of the room. "I'll go run the Vic's financials and see if there are any connections to the others."

"Hey! Was that a short joke?" Called Danny, even as Kono closed the door, "They're not funny!" He glared at Chin And Steve who weren't even attempting to hide their laughter. "She isn't intimidated by either of you two either!" He growled before stomping off. Chin and Steve just shrugged and followed; it was true.

...

"Wake up bro, they're gone." Sam groaned and flicked his brother's ear, again. "Wake up! It's even dark out now!" Dean smacked at his brother hands without opening his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Blinking blearily, he sent an icy green-eyed glare at his brother.

"why are you driving again?" The Camaro purred down the road and stopped across from the victims house. A rather sad looking condo, with a yellowing yard and sagging roof.

" Because while you were chatting up some girls at the pool, I actually did some research and got us a lead." Both guys closed their doors quietly and slipped under the police baracade. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. You need to loosen up, Sammy!" The joyous words died on his lips as the door swung open. Inside, dried blood striped the walls and the ceiling, and the furniture was ripped to shreds, beggin the question of what the body looked like. "Damn, look at the sofa." The poor piece of furniture was completely ripped in two, four jagged lines marred the leather surface that was still intact.

"This is one huge-ass weredog." swore Sam. "I can feel the residual magic though. The dog definately transformed here."

Dean smirked, "You can feel it?" He pointed at a barely-visible mark on the floor, one which would summon the beast inside a weredog, a were-anything, when it wasn't the fullmoon. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "Wait, shhh." It was silent enough to hear a pin drop and the brothers held their breath: a motorcycle was coming up the street, and stopping infront of the house.

Sam motioned towards the back door, and they crept towards it as the footsteps approached.

...

Chin knew something was wrong immediately as he pulled up to the house: the lights were on and a new car was parked infront of the vacant house across the street. Cautiously parking his bike, he pulled his gun as he silently approached the door.

In a sudden flurry of movement, he flung the door open and swept the room with his gun. It was empty. Just as he'd holstered his gun, the Camaro across the street started up and sped away.

Dialing Kono, he watched the car disappear into the night. "Hey, I need you to run some plates for me." After hanging up, he reentered the house and found the bedroom. Sorting through the closet he found what he was looking for: a diet journal.

...

"Anything on the plates, Kono?" Asked Chin as he tossed the red journal onto the table.

"Yeah. Rental car, fake names. Two men flew onto the island, but after the first two murders. I got their faces running through the database, but so far, nothing." She rushed out as she greedily flipped through the journal. Chin raised an eyebrow at his cousin's antics, but kept silent. He watchd the sloppy bun ontop of her head bounce as she moved jerkily.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked, noting the bags under her eyes and the jerky movements.

"Dunno. How bout you?" She shot back. He fell silent, because she had a point. "Aha! Here it is! Call Danny and Steve, I found our connection!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chin, Danny and Steve stared expectantly at the screen as Kono pulled up several financial records and pictures. Kono was glowing, happy to finally have a lead.

"So I wasnt sure if it was anything at first, because the purchases only showed up on three of the four victims and its a pretty popular place and not exactly a hotspot for..." She trailed off as Steve raised an eyebrow at her rant. "The little pub on Waikiki beach, all of out victims ate there the week they died."

"They've got the best burgers!" griped Danny, "figures it wouldn't last."

"I found credit records from the first two and the fourth victim placing them there, and the third victim went on a date where the date paid. The last victim payed in cash, but since he's a fighter and stuff, he's on a strict diet and record everything he eats!" Kono pointed triumphantly at an entry from two days befor his death.

"So what?" Asked Chin, "Disgruntled worker? Ex-employee?" They eyed the times, noting that none of the victims dined at the same time.

"Danny and I will go talk to the manager. Chin and Kono, find a list of recently fired employees and see if any pop. Keep your eyes open for the guys Chin saw at the crime scene., they may not be the killers but they're involved somehow."

...

"Yeah, I recognize all of them." said the manager, "but I recognize a lot of people. Out restaurant is fairly popular with the locals and the tourists." He pushed the pictures away from him. "I just don't think anyone on my staff is capable of such atrocities. It must be a coincidence."

Steve and Danny exchanged a look. Coincidence my ass.

"Can we have a list of current employees and the schedule of their shifts?" Danny asked in his good-cop voice. Maybe if they finished in the owners good-graces he wouldn't get kicked out every time he stopped by for a burger.

With a heavy sigh, the manager sorted through the folder in his lap and extracted two pieces of paper. "Top one is the employees, bottom is the shifts, but I'm telling you, you're barking up the wrong tree." in a softer voice, he spoke to Danny who was clearly the more empathetic of the two men, "Could you try to keep this quiet? I do have a bussiness to run."

"Five-0 will handle this with the utmost discretion." Danny assured him as his partner practically sprinted outside, "thanks for your help."

...

"None of the people were served by the same waitress." Observed a stumped Chin.

"Or seated by the same hostess." Moaned Kono.

"an Andy McMillan was chef for the first four...but sick on the day the fifth Vic ate." Steve said, slapping his hand down on the desk. "we're missing something."

"What about... A bartender!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing for the paper. "Says here that they only had one: on duty every time." The team picked up on the enthusiasm, feeling an actual lead coming on.

"He could listen but not directly interact like a waiter would have to. And observe the whole night without getting weird looks." Pointed out Chin. Kono was already runing the name through the database.

"Andrew Stacy, I've got one aggravated assault two years back, a slew of evictions and restraining orders and complaints from neighbors about his dogs." Kono's fingers flew across the table as the team stood up. "I've got two adresses, one for a girlfriend and one for his mom."

"Kono and Chin, take the girlfriend. We'll take the mom. Stay on your radios and be careful!" Not another word was exchanged as each group sprinted for the cars: lives hung in the balance.

...

"Dude, I can't believe we got stuck with this piece of shit for a car." Complained Dean as he fired up the engine. The old Lincoln sputtered to life-barely- and wheezed unhealthily.

"Well they got a BOLO out on our rental fast, really fast. And we're on an island, not a ton of choices." Sam removed the binoculars from his face as the two cars approached. "Which are we following?"

"I vote for following the chick. She's hot." Dean smirked as he maneuvered the can into a u-turn.

San sighed and ignored his brother. "Follow the boss, the silver Camaro. Chances are that will be where the action is." His brother obliged good-naturedly knowing he was right.

After a few moments of silence, Dean spoke up again, "So we have to cut off its head? Or shoot it with silver?" This was the first creature of this sort that they had encountered.

"Yeaj, it's kinda like a werewolf but different." They lapsed into silence again, the only sound was the sputtering engine as they tailed Steve and Danny.

"Let's hope we find it before any of them do."

...


	4. Chapter 4

The door was Steve's first indicator. It was open, swaying gently in the breeze and slightly off its hinges. A jagged scratch near the bottom wasn't a good sign either.

Silently, he and Danny exchanged a look. This was it.

A quick job brought them to the door, which Steve gently pushed open. Danny veered left, Steve right. It was dusk now, the hour when the sun hadn't quite decided if it was leaving yet, bathing the rooms they stormed through in a golden glow.

The otherworldly glow didn't last long, as Danny approached the kitchen, tell-tale bloodspatters marred the walls. The blood was old and congealed, at least a week, maybe more.

"Steve," he hissed into his radio, "I've got blood- ugh I've got a body in the kitchen, no sign of Andrew or the dog." He held his breath as the smell of a week old body got to him.

"Im not seeing either as well." Said Steve as he walked behind Danny. "Oh that's disgusting." the poor woman's guts were spilled across the floor, one of her arms hanging on by a thread. "Call up Max. I'll call Chin, they should be done."

When Danny hung up with Max, he turned around and met eyes with a troubled Steve. "Neither one is picking up." Without another word they sprinted for the car.

...

"I told you we should have followed the chick." Smirked Dean as they headed off.

...

Kono took the basement, while Chin swept the main floor. The house was silent and dark, both slightly terrifying at the moment.

Chin saw the blood before he saw the body. Paw prints, fresh ones, in bright red blood stained the cream carped leading away from the body. The woman was sprawled on the couch, gashes criss-crossing her front. The body was so fresh that blood was still dripping down the front.

"Kono, I've found the-" he was cut off as seven gunshots rang through the house, followed by a growl and a scream. Kono's scream. "KONO!"

...

The basement was unfinished, cement walls and floors givin it the feeling of a dungeon rather than a house. Kono had her flashlight out, the dank florescent lighting wast doing much for her. She could hear breathing- her own? Chin's?

She didn't know, but she was almost to the back room when she heard it: a low-pitched, rumbling grown from right behind her. Freezing, she could feel it behind her. Watching. Waiting for her to make the first move.

Pivoting on one foot, she raised her gun to chest level. For a moment, she almost laughed: she was fighting a fucking werewolf. This is how she was gonna die, figures. It was five feet tall, all shaggy fur and teeth, with black eyes, all black. After digesting this, she decided to shoot first and ask questions later.

Popping off seven shots, all direct hits, she watched in amazement as it didn't even flinch and began to run at her. Diving to her left, she let out a scream as claws dug into her hip and slashed across her stomach. the thing crashed into the wall, momentarily stunned. Kono discarded her useless gun and pulled the knife strapped to her hip.

She didn't have time to think as the dog charged again. She hit the deck and slashed its chest, managing to avoid its jaws and claws. Struggling to her knees, she had enough time to raise her knife befor the dog landed right on top of her, claws diggin into her left shoulder and bicep. Kono slashed above her head with her right hand, desperate to keep its jaws away from her throat.

With a burst of clarity, Kono felt it scrabbling at her shins, slight gashes appearing, she heard Chin kicking the basement door open and knew she had to end this before he got hurt. Lifting her left hand, Kono released a pained grunt and grasped the knife with both hands. With all her strength, she thrust her knife into its throat and jerk it sideways, nearly decapitatin it.

She felt Chin burst in and kick the body off her, but it was already dead. After getting over the fact that she was alive, Kono started to feel the pain.

"Can you hear me? You did great. I called an ambulance.". He pressed his hands into her stomach, stemming the blood flow.

"I'm ok. Can we just get out of here?" She struggled to sit up, the walls were closing in and the smell of dog and blood was getting to her. Shakily, she attempted to climb to her feet. Chin forcibly pushed her back down, not letting her stand, his hands coated in her blood.

"You can't move yet," he said patiently, trying to control his panic as he watched the blood flow out of his cousin's many wounds. "The paramedics will be here really soon and then we can leave, ok?"

"I'm really ok, it's just a flesh wound." Kono protested, but she humored her cousin and stopped struggling. The pain was beginning to set in, but years of experience of pain let her know that nothing vital had been hit. "I hear sirens now." She mumbled.

"In the basement!" Shouted Chin as he heard footsteps above them. Danny and Steve burst in, guns drawn, but froze in the doorway in shock. A huge decapitaded dog lay slumped next to a bleeding Kono and a calm Chin.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked as he knelt by Kono. Chin was applying pressure to her stomach, where her shredded shirt revealed jagged scratches across from her hip to the bottom of the opposite ribcage. Her shoulder was also bleeding, but not seriously enough to warrant concern, as we're her legs.

"I'm ok. I'll be fine." Kono assured them, although she was breathing deeply. "Just make sure that thing's dead."

Craning his neck to peer at the bullet-riddled, headless corpse which Steve was examining, he snorted. "Babe, Steve couldn't make that thing more dead."


	5. Chapter 5

106 stitches. One-hundred and fucking six stitches, thought Kono bitterly as she gazed at her gauze-wrapped shoulder and abdomen. She was left in her sweats and a sportsbra, it hurt too much to put on a shirt, but she didn't really care at the moment. Anything was better than that god-aweful hospital gown she was wearing just an hour ago. It was against medical advice of course, and Chin had insisted on taking her home like she was a child, but now she was sipping some hot chocolate at her own house in her own house watching NCIS reruns on her own TV. The pain meds were beginning to wear off, but she was bone tired and couldn't be bothered to walk to get them. she wouldn't be needing them for long though: the quack said that she wouldn't even need PT, because the wounds didn't exascerbate any major muscles or tendons. She just needed to wait a few weeks until the stitches were removed and take it easy, just for a while.

Mthe last thing she heard before falling asleep- barely managing to prop her half-filled mug by her loaded glock on the coffee table- was the intro to a new episode. She succumbed to sleep finally, the stress and pain of the day finally sinking in.

-...-

"What are we even doing here? We should be finding the man who was controlling the dog; 5-0 didn't catch him, just his pet." Sam sighed gazing out the window onto the quiet house they had been watching for an hour. A single light shone from the living room.

"You know why." Said Dean, nonplussed by his brothers stubbornness. "That girl may have managed to kill the mutt, god knows how, but what are the chances that she got out of it without being bitten?"

"And what if she was bitten?" Asked Sam, challenged him.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, not liking the answe he had to give. "We'll.. I mean.. We have to-"

"What? Kill her?" Sam almost shouted, "An officer of the law who put her life on the line to save others to kill that thing? Who does so everyday?"

"what would you have us do instead? Let her live and kill however many more people when she wolfs out?" Dean reasoned. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but it had to be done. The lights in the living room shut off. An occupant shuffled to the couch and fell unto it, flipping on the tv as she went. He opened the car door, it was time.

Before he could make it too far, Sam grabbed his arm. "Listen, it wasn't just a werewolf, it was under the command of some voodoo dude. I think that if we kill the voodooer, or undo his spell, then the girl will be ok.

the hot Hawaiian air hung between them for a second, the silence unnerving as Dean weighed his options. "Fine. Well have it your way." He continued his progress up to the house.

An incredulous Sam jumped infront of him, "I thought we were doing this my way!"

"We are, but we don't know when voodoo-boy is gonna snap his fingers and make her wolf-out. We're just going to keep her meanwhile just until we catch this guy." Sidestepping his brother, he peered through the darkened windows of the lanai.

"We're gonna kidnap a cop. Of all the stupid plans you've ever had, this tips them all! This- don't laugh!- this is serious dean! This is serious jail time we're talking!"

"We'll if you don't wanna go to jail, I suggest you cool it and zip it, or you'll wake her up, Sammy." He gestured though the window and the sleeping woman.

"Jerk." Sighed Sam, relenting.

"Bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Kono startled awake, gasping to keep her breath under control as she tugged at her stitches. Suddenly she heard whispering from outside her door, and not voices she recognized. Icy clarity flooded her as adrenaline took its toll. Palming her glock, she slowly struggled to her feet and crept towards the door. Stopping just short, she ducked into her kitchen doorway and hid, waiting.

-...-

Sam was crouched low trying to pick the lock, Dean hovering over him keeping watch. Being over protective as usual, thought Sam. With a soft click, the door finally opened and both men cautiously drew their guns. Sam however, thought twice and put his away, glaring at Dean.

"We aren't here to kill her." He insisted. Dean only shrugged and pushed past him. He only made it two feet in the doorway when his gun was kicked from his hand and he was thrown against the wall. Momentarily stunned, he could only watch as his brother attempted to talk to his attacker.

"We're trying to he-" was all he managed to choke out before a roundhouse kick nailed him in the side of the head. Dean jumped to his feet as the woman spun to face him, hesitating when he saw the fresh blood soaking her bandage and he saw the slight shake in her hands. She was in pain and exhausted from going three rounds with a werewolf and winning, and here he was probably scarin her to death.

When the flurry of punches she threw his way connected with his nose and lower ribs, and when Sam didn't get up, he felt marginally less sympathetic.

god damn, even in nothing but bloodstained bandages and a sportsbra, with blood staining the waistline of her sweatpants and tendrils of hair falling from her bun, she was a sight to behold. She was ferocious, terrifying even. And as her tiny fist collided with his nose again, he was suddenly sure that if Sam didn't get up he was going to lose.

Experimentally, he threw a punch at her, hard. But his bar-room brawling techniques weren't going to work. Exasperated and almost in the next room, he finally tackled her, knowing the only advantage he had was his strength.

"Sammy! I could use a little help!"

a moan from the next room was his only answer. "If you hurt him, I swear to god I'll-" Dean started, punctuating his statement with a punch to the writhing angent's ribs before a wild right hook sent him spinning off o her.

She pressed her knee painfully into his back and snorted. "What? Break into my house in the middle of the night and try to kill me? You're under arrest." He struggled, knowing she was weakened from blood loss, when suddenly she went flying off of him. Sammy was ok, he guessd.

-...-

A strangled gasp escaped Kono's lips and the huge man slammed her into the ground. If her stitches were still intact after her flying roundhouse they certainly weren't now. A slug to the cheek brought her back to the present, and ignoring the pain in her side she sharply brought up her knee to between his legs and then elbowed him in the temple-twice- to ensure he was out cold.

Before she could even struggle to her knees, the first man was ontop of her again, pinning her arms above her head and straddling her hips. She bucked her hips once, futilely trying to throw him off of her, but arching her back caused black spots to dance before her eyes as her wound protested. Her bicep and shoulder were screaming to from the unnatural position he had yanked them in.

but she was stuck. So she waited, for her captor to kill her or speak, glaring into his green eyes.

-...-

Dean leaned into the woman, flush against her from hip to chest to his hands. He felt her stop struggling, finally giving up, and it didn't escape his notice that blood was soaking through her bandages and staining his shirt. If not for the blood loss he would have had a much harder time subduing her.

he realized he had been silent ontop if her for quite a while. Meeting her eyes, he saw the rage and pain in them, but was surprised to see no trace of fear. He decided he had to do something, not kill her- Sam might kill him- so he debated knocking her out versus just tying her up.

"You came through all this trouble and you don't even know what to do wih me?" She panted as he thought, "What, was gigantor over there the brains of this operation?"

"I was...I - Shut up." He muttered, glancing to see Sammy stirring awake.

"Oh good one. Ouch." She snarled back, thouroughly annoyed at the whole situation.

"Oh great, you're sassy." he sighed as he eased off of her just enough to roll her over onto her stomach, "I hope you're not always like this."

"Only to people trying to kill me." Another gasp as he yanked her hands behind her back, roughly exascerbating her shoulder which was bleeding freely by now.

"If it makes you feel better, sweetheart, Sammy doesn't want to kill you." After tying her hands with duct tape, he heaved her to her feet.

"Figures I'd knock out the good goon, brah. Why?"

"Why did you knock out the good goon? Sammy's always been a little more delicate than me." Dean smirked,dragging her towards the aforementioned brother.

"No dipshit, why doesn't he want me dead and why do you? What's this about? I haven't arrested you before and I haven't kicked your ass before tonight." Kono gasped as his grip tightened around her wrist.

He forced her onto her knees in the hallway, crouching next to her to help Sam up. "As I recal, you're the one whose ass got kicked- hence the duct tape thing," he lied shamelessly, knowing in a fair fight he'd be toast. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I think we should tell her Dean, it kinda is her bussiness now." Sam offered as he rubbed his forehead, grabbing Dean's hand to struggle to his feet.

"Seriously dude? She knocks your ass out and your supporting her over your brother?" Dean exclaimed. "You're so walking home."

Kono was too surprised to ask anything. They were brothers, didn't seem to be in any hurry to kill her, and the tall one seemed genuinely worried about her. What the hell? Maybe she would try to get out of this without killing them. The brothers were on their feet now, and the nice one reached to help her up.

Maybe I will kill them, Kono thought, as he griped her injured shoulder, damnit, before she passed out from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Danny pulled up to Kono's house, he knew something was wrong. The feeling could have something to do with having drawn the short straw and havin to deal with a grumpy injured Kono, not that he would ever admit having played Rock Paper Scissors with Steve and Chin to decide who had to make sure Kono didn't try coming to work. But as soon as he noticed the tell-tale scratch marks around the lock of her door he knew something was wrong. With a split second of hesitation-Kono was going to go abseloutly ape-shit when she saw- he kicked down the door and drew his gun.

bloody smears on the floor. Broken chair. Phone dangling from the cradle.

shit.

"Steve. Call Chin and get to Kono's. now."

...

The throbbing in her shoulder and stomach was what woke Kono. She rolled over, off of her throbbing wounded shoulder, thinking she was at home in bed. With a loud moan, she hit the floor as she rolled off the comically large bed and onto an unfamiliar Carpet. Sluggishly, she realized her arms were tied together, killing her shoulder and forcing her to land awkwardly on her face.

Then it all came back to her.

The two men.

The gun.

Quickly falling quiet so as not to alert her captors- wherever the hell they were (seriously? If you kidnap a girl at least have the decency to show up when she wakes up. It's like they didn't even care. Rude.)- she took stock of the room. Luxurious carpet, a balcony overlooking nothing but sky putting her on at least the 20th floor of some hotel or other, huge suite with a full sized everything.

Good lord, she was in a hotel on Waikiki. Of all the conceited, arrogant things to do the goons who kidnapped her had the audacity to stay on the island, in one of theory expensive, exclusive hotels? Her team would find her in no time. It was almost insulting.

Her bloody bandages were unchanged and she still had a knife strapped to her calf (so she sleeps with a knife strapped to her calf, sue her! its not paranoid, since obviously bad things continue to happen to her) meaning either her captors didn't care enough to make an effort to keep her alive(dramatic, they weren't life threatening, but they still hurt), or she hadn't been out for very long and they hadn't gotten around to it yet. Or they were rookies and didn't know how. Good god, if she got kidnapped by a bunch of wannabes it would be so embarrassing.

She heard the door leading to an adjoining room begin to open as she struggled to her feet- difficult considering her arms were bound behind her back and her abb muscles were basically in ribbons.

Ok, well...she might be a little dramatic, but she had been attacked by a werewolf, lost at least a pint of blood, and kidnapped within the last 24 hours, so cut her a break. Sheesh.

Backing up until her knees met the bed, she faced the lone man as he walked in, sizing him up. Military hair cut, muscular build, visible scars on his hands and arms, gorgeous green eyes (not that she cared, because she didn't), and a cocky swagger. He knew what he was doing and was in this for the long run. Damn.

...

Dean heard the thud and pained groan from the other room as he grabbed the first aid kit from Sammy's luggage. She hadn't been out for long, but Sam was long gone, hitting up the local library for lore on god-knows-what, leaving him to stitch up what was most likely over 100 popped stitches. And he had no anesthetic. So.

Admittedly, it might be his fault that she pulled them out...he did tackle her, but still. He didn't want to be the one to talk to her first.

Sam had insisted that they put her in a bed, and since it was Dean's idea to 'take care of her' Sam had decided she was his responsibility. Hence his bag now sitting on the (admittedly incredibly comfortable) couch. As the door creaked open, he saw his bed now vacant, the previous occupant on her feet and warily staring him down.

Good news: she was alive, and the blood trickling from her wounds had slowed down marginally.

Bad news: she didn't look tired. Or shaky. Or scared of him at all. Just angry. Incredibly, undeniably, furious.

Blazing eyes bored into his own as the silence wore on- it was becoming their thing, charged silences. Kono refused to crack first and ask the cliche 'who are you? What do you want? Where am I?' So she waited. Dean didn't know how to break that ice: "sorry for kidnapping you... I'm really not a bad guy... See, you're gonna turn into a big furry dog at some point." That'd go over well.

He cleared his throat. Kono noted that while he was confident in himself, he was nervous about her- this might not be his first rodeo on the wrong side of the law, but it might be his first kidnapping attempt.

"I can re-stitch up you stomach. And shoulder."

A quirked eyebrow. "How considerate of you."

"Listen lady-"

"Officer. Officer Kalakaua." She interrupted haughtily.

"Listen officer, I don't want to hurt you. Neither does Sammy. We're trying to help you. So until this all blows over you're stuck with us and you might as well make the most of it cuz there's nothing you can do about it." He plopped down the bandages and needles and other supplies next to her on the bed, noting how she swiveled to keep him in her line of vision and stepped back to stay out of reach. She was ready for him to jump her. He sighed heavily, he was finding it hard not to respect her. "So can we skip the petty threats, and you lie down so I can stitch you up? We both know I can make you and you're a few pints short in the blood department."

Her upper lip twitched. She was silent for a moment as she weighed her options, Dean realized. She was weighing her fucking options: she didn't have any options! And here she was, taking her sweet time making a decision he had already made for her.

With a growl he stalked towards her and pushed her backwards onto the bed, by her good shoulder this time. A panicked sound clawed up her throat as she thrashed beneath him, him dragging her further unto the bed as he pressed her hips to the bed.

"Get off of me!" Only now did a small tint of fear creep into her voice.

With a start, Dean realized how this must seem to her: kidnapped from her home by two men for no political or monetary reason, tied up in a bed, and then aggressively approached. He stilled as Kono continued to writhe.

"Look, sweetheart, don't flatter yourself." He joked, mostly disgusted that she thought he was capable of something like that. "This whole excursion was pointless if you bleed to death on me."

Dean picked up the small needle and thread to prove his point, uncapping he bottle of whiskey he brought with him. Kono stopped struggling, finally, deciding to let this man help her, for now.

"It's gonna be hard to stitch me up with my hands tied behind my back." She said as he began to thread the needle. Dean stopped what he was doing, debating. She did have a point, realistically he couldn't properly patch her up with her shoulders twisted. Slowly, he wrapped a hand behind her back and lifted her upper body enough to slice the binds around her wrists.

"No funny business. I don't want to hurt you even more." He admonished as he pulled her hands from behind her back and pocketed the knife. Kono collapsed with a grunt,

-"Bastard"-

clutching her injured shoulder while Dean sanitized the needle in the whiskey before passing her the bottle.

"I don't have any anesthetics at all. Usually don't have time for them. So drink up." Without flinching, Kono slugged back half of the bottle in one breath, only stoping when Dean yanked it from her hand.

"Easy, sweetheart. Don't want ya hurting yourself."

Her indignant snort morphed into a gasp as the needle found the already sensitive skin of her stomach. Again. And again. And again.

And not to be a baby- because she wasn't- but the whiskey didn't help. At all.

Kono counted 23 stitches before she had to talk or cry. "So you know my name, and I know your friends name, but I don't know yours." A gasp punctuated her statement as the needle dug through a particularly nasty bruise.

"Sorry." Dean winced but continued to stitch. "Dean"

"Mhh. Got a last name, Dean?"

"Dunno, got a last name Kalakaua?" He retorted, actually unaware of her name.

"You don't even know? What type of kidnapping is this?" She chuckled, only half joking at this point. The pain and the booze were loosening her lips and making her less afraid of her captor. Not that she was afraid of him.

Dean, to his credit, shifted uncomfortably. "I'll explain when my br-buddy gets back."

"Yeah, I remember. The good goon out of the two if you." Dean began apply bandages over the freshly sutured Kono, as gently as possible given that he was straddling her and she was getting more alert and agitated with every second that passed. Finally he finished and rolled off of her, rather proud of his first-aid job.

Kono laid flat on her back, breathing heavily but refusing to cry out or tear up. Her entire torso was on fire, and she was lying next to the man who kidnapped her without being able to completely hate him like she should.

And she should hate him. She really, really should. But right now, instead of plotting her escape or calculating how quickly she could grab the knife from her calf, she was worried about how she was gonna keep Chin from killing Dean and Sam.

Shit.

...


End file.
